This invention pertains to the art of windshield wiper systems, and more particularly to a depressed park mechanism that positions a wiper in a rest or storage position outside of a wipe area. The invention is particularly applicable to an automotive windshield where increased emphasis is placed on windshield designs requiring a low profile or aerodynamic configuration and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other wiper environments and applications.
It is generally known in the art to provide a drive mechanism interposed between a drive motor and wiper blade so that rotation of the motor in one direction reciprocates the wiper blade through a predetermined wipe area and upon reversal of the motor, positions the wiper blade outside the wipe area at a so-called storage or depressed park position. In some instances, the park position is located at an area below a cowl of the vehicle where the wiper blade is stored, protected and does not interfere with a driver's view through the windshield. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,398; 4,610,046 and 4,597,129 generally illustrate known arrangements of this type that operate the wiper blade through a predetermined wipe area and reverse rotation of the drive motor to store the wiper blade at a park position.
Generally speaking, known park mechanism arrangements suffer from one or more problems. For example, many are rather complicated in design. Not only are such complicated designs difficult to manufacture, but oftentimes are particularly configured for a selected automotive design. That is, modifications must be made in the assembled components to accommodate varying wipe areas and park positions that may be encountered from one class or design of vehicle to another.
It is also important that a depressed park mechanism not only function and operate efficiently, but also be adapted for long life, and resistant to wear and tear.
Still another consideration that must be addressed is an increased emphasis on aerodynamic designs for automotive vehicles that have resulted in low profile or swept-back windshield configurations. These low angle, large surface area windshields present a unique set of problems for the windshield wiper industry. Of particular concern with respect to a depressed park mechanism is the need to provide a long stroke park position. That is, the normal wipe area of the windshield must be adequately served by the wiper blade and the blade must then be easily retracted to a depressed location remote from the wipe area.
Still another problem associated with prior art structures is the inability to easily adjust the depressed park arrangement. For a number of different reasons, it may be desired to slightly alter the wipe area traversed by the blade. Additionally, it may be desired to adjust the final park position of the wiper blade. Unfortunately, to accomplish either of these objectives with prior arrangements, it is typically necessary to redesign, or at the very least disassemble, modify, and reassemble the mechanism.